mysteriousvaultofsoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
Viewtiful Joe
Viewtiful Joe 1 Viewtiful Joe is divided into seven stages, or "episodes", interspersed with storyline cutscenes and bookended by an opening and ending cinematic. The setting is divided between Earth, or the real world, and "Movieland", the game's fictional world of films. The plot begins in a movie theatre on Earth in which the game's central character Joe and his girlfriend Silvia are watching a tokusatsu drama starring the aged superhero Captain Blue. The movie's antagonist, having seemingly defeated Captain Blue, suddenly reaches out of the screen and abducts Silvia, taking her into Movieland. Joe is likewise picked up and taken into Movieland by Captain Blue's giant mecha. Inside the movie, Joe must rescue Silvia from the evil Jadow, the game's organization of villains. To help him, Captain Blue entrusts him with a V-Watch, a device Joe can use to transform into a superhero upon saying the word "henshin."[] Joe promptly does so, inventing his own catchphrase: "Henshin-a-go-go, baby!" With the guidance of Captain Blue, Joe fights his way through a number of Movieland's locations such as cities, underground caves, an underwater base, and a submarine, often travelling via his trusty, robot aircraft "Six Machine". One by one, Joe defeats the members of the Jadow, the game's bosses. These include Dark Fiend Charles the 3rd, Iron Ogre Hulk Davidson, Aquatic Terror Gran Bruce, a doppelgänger of Viewtiful Joe, and Blade Master Alastor. Before fighting Alastor, he reveals that in order for the Jadow to break out of Movieland and into the land of humans, they need the "DNA of the Creator", namely Silvia. Joe makes his way to her, trumping the Jadow's leader Inferno Lord Fire Leo in combat, only to witness Silvia being kidnapped once again afterwards. Joe and Six Machine race off into outer space after her in the game's final episode. Finding Silvia atop the control room of a space station, Joe discovers that Captain Blue has been behind the plot the entire time. The former hero reveals that he is the creator of the film in which they currently exist and that he is Silvia's seemingly-deceased father. Transforming into the colossal robot King Blue, the villain proclaims that he will take Joe's energy by force in order to break into the real world. Joe summons a newly transformed mecha "Six Majin", and the two engage in combat. When the fight ends, Captain Blue and Viewtiful Joe abandon their respective vehicles and face off in a final battle within the space station. Joe is victorious, and Captain Blue thanks the young hero for stopping him. He explains that two decades earlier, Blue was a prolific film director who was soon thought of as a passing fad. Wanting nothing more than to create heroes, Blue was sucked into one of his own films, allowing him to live out his dream. However, he had lost touch with reality and wanted revenge on the real world. As Captain Blue and Silvia embrace in a heartfelt reunion, the director tells Joe that the plot of the movie is not complete. He snaps his fingers, and the space station's onboard computer warns of a large number of UFOs heading towards the planet below. Blue tells Joe that he will be needed twice more to save the world. Joe attempts to leave but not before Silvia requests a V-Watch from her father and to accompany her boyfriend. Viewtiful Joe and a newly-transformed Silvia head out to stop the impending threat together. Secret of the Black Film Picking up from the Viewtiful Joe, an alien fleet dubbed "Gedow" has begun an invasion on Movieworld in an attempt to gain the Rainbow Oscars, seven statuettes that claim to hold "the power of the happy ending". When Viewtiful Joe and his new fighting partner Sexy Silvia arrive at the battlefield, they're first forced to watch as Captain Blue himself is turned into one of the Oscars, then suffer as the Gedow throw them off into an unfamiliar part of Movieland out of spite. With the fate of Movieland in the balance, Joe and Silvia quickly spring into action. Viewtiful Joe (Anime) Film fan Joe and his girlfriend Silvia go on a date to a movie starring Joe's favorite action cinema star, Captain Blue. While watching the show, Silvia is kidnapped by literally being pulled through the screen and into the world of the movies. Joe is also pulled in, where he is forced to battle the minions of Jadow, the organization of villains responsible for Silvia's capture. Just as things begin to look bad for the protagonist, Captain Blue appears before Joe, granting him a special V-Watch which allows him to transform into a superhero in his own right. With his new powers, Joe pursues Jadow in an attempt to rescue his girlfriend. As Silvia rides through the desert with her captor the ogre Hulk Davidson, she requests they stop so she can use the restroom. Hulk chooses to stop at the castle of the vampire bat Charles III, another agent of Jadow. Joe manages to track the pair down, then enters the castle and engages Hulk in combat. While he appears to be no match for the giant ogre, Joe periodically recalls Captain Blue's special abilities from the hero's films. Joe defeats him and quickly ascends the castle stairs to meet Silvia, only to witness her capture once again, this time by Charles III himself, who flies out of the castle with her. While contemplating a new name for himself, Joe is suddenly transported to a new part of Movieland, a place resembling a small desert island. Meanwhile, Charles III drops Silvia off in a new prison in a secluded portion of Movieland. The members of Jadow meet at their lair shortly thereafter, and it is decided that the shark Gran Bruce should be the next one to confront their new adversary Joe. Gran Bruce confronts and battles the superhero on the island, but despite an advantage over Joe due to the environment, the shark is defeated by pure luck. Right as the battle ends, the electrical demon Alastor appears. Joe quickly matches him in combat, causing Alastor to call the fighting skills of his new rival "viewtiful", which Joe then adopts into his new name "Viewtiful Joe". As Alastor departs, he mentions to Joe that Silvia's capture is necessary for Jadow's plans of world domination. A starving Joe makes his way to a city and tries unsuccessfully to find an open hamburger stand. Far away, Silvia, certain that Joe will rescue her, begins adjusting to life as Jadow's prisoner, using her charm to have a couple of Biankies cook delicious meals for her. The organization's Coordinator Sprocket slowly begins to break Silvia's spirit by showing her edited film reels of Joe's previous battles to make it appear her boyfriend is incapable of defeating Jadow's lackies. Sprocket then sends a group of Bianky-Primas to fight Viewtiful Joe in the city, which he easily dispatches. Sprocket has her guards create another edited film of Joe's battle, but is shocked to find Silvia watching an unedited copy of Joe's heroic victory, reaffirming the captive girl's hope for rescue. Joe makes his way to the wild west-like Blue Town, the hometown of the hero Captain Blue. There he witnesses a confrontation between a menacing biker gang and a young, aspiring hero named Captain Blue Junior, who claims to be the successor to Captain Blue. He and the townsfolk run the gang out of town. Joe introduces himself to Junior, who explains that he is waiting for his mentor's return so he can obtain a V-Watch and become a true hero. Fearing the boy's reaction, Joe keeps his own superhero identity and Captain Blue's fate to himself. The motorcycle gang returns with Bianco Billy, a Jadow gunfighter who swiftly overtakes the town and reveals Captain Blue's defeat to a distraught Junior. In regular fashion Viewtiful Joe arrives and trumps the town's invaders. As Joe says farewell to the town, Junior, after much thought, decides to join him on his adventure. Jadow formulates a plan to attack Viewtiful Joe from the skies, with Charles III taking charge of the mission. Joe and Junior make their way to another city, where Junior befriends a farmer named Syrus Brown. Later in the night, Charles III launches his assault on the heroes as planned. In desperation, Joe calls upon Machine Six, the robotic flying machine once owned by Captain Blue. Machine Six finds its way from Syrus' barn to its new master and helps the duo with the battle. Joe and Junior scout out yet another town in search of Jadow. They are shown a sensational new product aimed at kids called a Slugoon, a slug-like creature worn on the head which allows the wearer to do almost anything when its given a verbal command. The town's children, as well as Junior, are eventually made victims of mind control while wearing the Slugoons, and quickly become violent against Joe and their parents. Joe cleverly convinces the villain controlling them to make the children stand up straight, causing the Sluggoons to fall off, and defeats him, saving the town. On a mountainous area of Movieland, Joe and Junior encounter Jadow's Fire Leo, a lion with ability of Pyrokinesis. Curious of Silvia's attraction to her boyfriend, Alastor meets Joe during his battle with Leo. The demon gets the impression that Joe is an unconventional hero, offers Leo no help and leaves. Viewtiful Joe and Captain Blue Junior deftly outsmart Fire Leo in combat, and with his fire powers extinguished, the villain promptly retreats. Joe confronts King Blue, a distraught Captain Blue, and tries to get him back on the side of good. After a classic battle of good and evil, Blue discovers Joe's support from his friends made him strong enough to beat him. Meanwhile, Silvia realizes Captain Blue is her very own dad! After Blue reveals his collapse into depression and immersion into Movieland, Joe and Sylvia forgive him. However, Sylvia wants her dad to give her a Henshin so she can be Joe's sidekick, and becomes Go-Go Sylvia! Meanwhile, a mysterious U.F.O. descends from outer space... Back in the real world, Joe, Sylvia, and Junior, catch up with their idol, Captain Blue. Unfortunately, the good times end when they discover a film glowing ominously, and investigate the mystery inside. It turns out Blue's nemesis, the Black Emperor, leader of Gedow, has emerged to ruin the happy endings of movies, and he's also the one who gave Blue his trademark scar. After morphing Blue into a doll, the Emperor proceeds to wreak a new brand of havoc onto Movieland. Cameo Leon tries to pilfer an expensive black diamond to ruin the ending of a jewel heist movie, but the bombastic motormouth doesn't make it out the door without hearing from Joe and company. Alastor seeks to restore the lost power of his Devil Trigger form, his equivalent of Joe's Henshin transformation. The Black Emperor's meddling with Movieland causes it to fissure apart. When Joe and the gang meet an ice princess, they discover Fire Leo is with her, and has become more or less her knight in shining armor. However, Leo's furious brother, Frost Tiger, intends to tear down the princess's castle. Joe and Junior barge in to stop him from leveling the building, just before things really fall apart. Leo confronts his brother, who can't understand why he decided to be with the princess, and the two have a nasty battle that leaves the princess worried. Leo explains he can't be with her because of his superheated body, but she continues to fall for him, while Silvia jumps in to help the princess fight off Gedow. Fire Leo defeats Frost Tiger, but the aftermath causes his brother to fall down a cliff, and Fire Leo is unable to save him. Fire Leo is visibly hurt by the apparent demise of his brother, and feels like the princess should not be in love with a monster who does nothing but hurt those he cares about. The lion leaves into the unknown, causing the princess to shed a tear that becomes a snowflake. Dr. Kranken disguises himself as a shopkeeper, and gives Rachel a heart so she can feel emotions. At first, it seems innocent enough, but the doctor's real plan is but to awaken the dark side of her. She eventually goes berserk, saying she hates Joe, leading to a showdown with Joe at a baseball field. Her evil side reveals anger for wanting the heart destroyed, but Rachel eventually surpasses the heart's evil, saying she can act on impulse and wants to be with Joe. She smashes it and sends it hurling back to Dr. Kranken in the shape of a baseball, with a home run swing from Joe. When wondering how his plan failed, Sprocket tells Kranken his heart doesn't understand emotion. Meanwhile, Alastor refuses to partake in anything but defeating Joe. About to part ways for the last time with Joe as he and his friends get ready to depart from Movieland, Alastor decides to settle the score with his rival. It's his only chance left, knowing he must stay in this world where he belongs. Within the corridors of a malevolent mansion, Joe and Alastor battle for one final time, winner take all. Joe and the crew, with the help of some unexpected faces, namely, their old Jedow adversaries, cross back into the real world to topple the Black Emperor. However, it's going to be one of the toughest battles they've ever known. With the final battle seemingly over, everything in the real world has gone back to normal again, allowing Jet and Captain Blue to hold the Viewtiful Awards ceremony, but something is amiss. After Jet announces the grand winner as the Black Emperor, he suddenly transforms- into the Emperor himself! Blue explains his past to the group of heroes: how he fought the Black Emperor in his prime, the scar the Emperor etched along his helmet, and his extremely close victory. The Black Emperor has planned to ruin the endings of every movie worldwide, leaving a sense of gloom and doom over the captive audience. He will use these feelings to feed his power and conquer the real world- but these aren't the wishes of Jet! Joe steps forward to topple the Black Emperor, who is using Jet like a puppet. With the energy of justice, not to mention the surprise help from Jet's conscious spirit, the Emperor is immobilized and forced to take the full brunt of the heroic strike. Jet breaks free of the dark power inside, but moments later, it dumps out of his body in its true, purest form. A horrible monstrosity pops out of the theater, towering over skyscrapers- it's none other than the worst villain of all celluloid films: the Evil King! Stripped of their powers by the Evil King's curtain of despair, Joe and his friends are left on the ropes before a villain quickly encompassing the world with dark power. In a sudden stroke of luck, Sylvia discovers an incredible secret: the very first piece of film her father used to animate Captain Blue into stardom... is filled to the brim with the power of justice! Using the strength of Captain Blue's "white film", "hope," Joe, Silvia, and Blue Jr. get their powers back tenfold and overcome the ultimate villain. Through the hopes and dreams of his friends, Joe channels their power into a super-charged Viewtiful Impact that smashes the monster into oblivion, leaving only its twisted heart. Blue realizes it was a monster that grew from the darkness in people's hearts- a darkness that will continue to feed so long as despair keeps it alive. Uniting their combined strength of heroism, the group extinguishes it forever. At last, the film festival can go on, and everyone returns to their fairly normal lives; Sprocket still makes a habit to conceal her more appealing features from her admirers, Jet and Blue are best friends and filmmakers once more, and Junior stars in a film of his very own, with Charles, Hulk, and Bruce getting the short end of the stick as comedic relief. Meanwhile, Joe's relationship with Silvia is now cemented, and unlike the fateful encounter in the old theater so long ago, the two prepare to have a proper date together. As they step outside the theater, a group of kids runs up to him, who wonder if they'll become heroes like him. It looks like Joe has developed his very own fan club, and they want to see him transform! For one last time, Joe and Sylvia, joined by Junior, use the power of Henshin, and Joe shouts with triumph: "Tomorrow's hero is you!" Battle Carnival In this game, based on the anime series, Captain Blue is working on his latest film, and in order to determine who will get the lead role, he holds a battle tournament between those who are auditioning. However, as the player progresses through the films, it seems that some strange things are afoot, as unauthorized equipment keep showing up and things seem a bit too dangerous. Suddenly, Rachel is possessed by the equipment, transforming into Tsukumo. He silently arranges to sabotage the picture by stealing and replacing props and putting the crew in increasingly dangerous situations. He is enraged that all the mechanical cameras, microphones, and other movie-making devices are never given an actual role in the very movies they help to make. After Tsukumo is defeated, Joe explains that the equipment plays an integral part in the process, so he leaves happily. Blue, meanwhile, decides to make Tsukumo the star of his picture, much to everyone's surprise. Scratch Unlike other games in the series, Viewtiful Joe: Double Trouble! takes place primarily in the game's depiction of the real world instead of its fictional world of movies. The story is set in Movieland, an action film-styled theme park. The game opens on the set of a film starring movie hero and director Captain Blue and an aspiring actress named Jasmine. Just as Blue comes to the girl's rescue at a critical moment in the film, the game's protagonist Joe, dressed as his alter ego Viewtiful Joe, steals the scene. Joe's girlfriend Silvia shows up, greeting Blue and Jasmine and inquiring why they are there. Jasmine explains her ambition to become like Junko, a legendary actress from the past. Suddenly, a group of villains crash the set and make off with a canister containing the reel of Blue's film. Wasting no time, Joe sets out after them. Joe quickly realizes he cannot use his "Movie Energy" to transform into Viewtiful Joe in the real world. To solve this, Blue has Silvia record Joe on a special movie camera called a "V-Cam". Joe travels through several park attractions, always one step behind the henchmen that possess Blue's film. His sister Jasmine also pursues Blue's film, finding it important because it contains her acting debut. Each time the duo catches up to the film, he is forced to fight an action cinema character whose "hero-ness" has been stolen by an organization called Madow. They include the robotic policeman Gadget-Cop, the android Killer Hands, the size-changing Alter Woman, and the fly-like Meta Rangers Digi and Log. Each one that Joe defeats seemingly comes to his or her senses. Joe and Jasmine eventually face a cloud-like entity calling itself Queen Heinderella, the leader of Madow. After easily overpowering Joe, Heinderella reveals to the siblings that she desires the film because it contains the very essence of Captain Blue himself, the "Super Hero-ness". The two eventually reach an attraction titled "Viewtiful Joe - The Ride", which terminates in battle with Blade Master Alastor, Joe's rival from past entries in the Viewtiful Joe series. Heinderella appears again at the end of the duel and takes Blue's film. With Alastor's advice, Joe and Jasmine travel to a large castle in the center of the park in the game's last episode. Joe and Jasmine reach Heinderella in the throneroom of the castle, where she transforms the top of the structure into a giant, mechanized monstrocity, which Joe fights and destroys it. He is then confronted by a humanoid Heinderella, who proceeds to steal Joe's hero-ness from him, leaving him devoid of his superpowers. All the action film heroes Joe has met during his mission suddenly arrive and give up their own hero-ness to Heinderella. The queen admits that everything had been planned out from the beginning and explains her intent Joe's power for world domination. A powerless Viewtiful Joe is quickly disabled by her and falls helpless to the ground. With encouragement from Jasmine and Captain Blue, Joe regains his hero-ness and defeats Heinderella in a final battle. Heinderella reveals herself to be the late actress Junko, Joe and Jasmine's mother. Prior to the game's events, Junko had once been rich and successful with her acting career. However, Junko's dreams were dashed as her career plummeted shortly thereafter, and she conincidently died from injuries suffered from a car crash while on her way to an audition. She explains that she was allowed one day to visit her children from heaven and that she used it to teach her kids to follow their dreams and to test their value of fighting for justice. Junko says farewell to them, and as the reunion ends, a new threat arises somewhere in the distance. Using the sense of justice instilled in her by her mother, Jasmine transforms herself into a super heroine, and she and her brother Viewtiful Joe set off to face it together.